It Must Be Karma
by yohohoho
Summary: Jacqueline Conway moved from England to Suna after her first year at hogwarts, where she meets the love of her life, only to find out he's not. In Suna, she is arranged to marry the Kazekage, someone she barely knows. Why? It must be Karma.
1. Hoggy Warty Hogwarts

A/N: HEY I GOT IT OUT! Something you might wanna know about Jacqueline Conway, is that she's really sarcastic. She doesn't sound English either, cause like, I just can't do it. Sorry.

Also, this is a combination of their sixth year at Hogwarts and their seventh year, cause I want the fight, and I want.... well, something else ;)

Real quick, Character Info:

**Jacqueline Conway**

Age: 16

Eyes: Green

Hair: Blondish Brownish? Wavy, and medium length.

Personality: sarcastic

Misc: um, engaged?

Hogwarts House: Slytherin

**Mahogany Fagg **

Age: 16

Eyes: brown

Hair: Auburn/Mahogany, hence the name -_- Straight and shiny. Long.

Personality: bubbly

Misc: Hates her name. If you ever call her Mahogany the Faggot, she will personally make sure you die a slow and painful death.

Hogwarts House: Slytherin

Chapter 1—Hoggy Warty Hogwarts

Hey, my name is Jacqueline Conway. You might be wondering what the hell someone like me is doing in Suna, but let's just say I moved. Two weeks ago, I was arranged to marry the Kazekage. Of course, that's a super huge honor, and that boy is damn hot, but sometimes I have to question the logic of our council members. I mean, do those old hags really know what they're doing pairing someone like me up someone like him?

Obviously not, because when I went to them and complained, all they said was, "We believe it is for the best."

For the best of what? He doesn't even like me. I swear, he had no idea I existed until that stupid council decided to play matchmaker. I repeat, what the hell were they thinking?

I walked along the almost-familiar streets of Suna, ignoring the whispers and insults that had followed me for the last two weeks. I'm pretty sure all those girls are just jealous. I mean, he IS hot.

"Jacqueline-sama," a harassed looking ninja ran up to me.

"Mm?"

"KAzekage-sama wishes to see you."

"Yeah," I said distractedly, "Uh huh, I see."  
"He wishes to see you immediately, Jacqueline-sama."

"Alright, alright." I said irritably, "I'm going, gosh."

---

I pushed open the door to his office without knocking. There he is. My beautiful angel. Ha, yeah right.

"You wished to see me, my beloved?" I asked sweetly, getting up on his desk, and batting my eyelashes.

"Get off my desk."

I stuck my tongue out at him, and he glared at me, "I do not know why the council wants me to be someone as immature as you, but I assure you—"

"Blah blah blah." I groaned, "Just get to the point. Jeesh, the problem with you higher-ups is that you all assume that I have nothing better to do that to listen to you go on and on about something I really don't give a shit about. So why don't you just get to the point. That way I can leave, and we're both happy."

"I have a mission for you." he continued as if he did not hear me at all. Jerk.

"Another one?" I whined, "But honeybear, we're about to get married!"

He blinked, "Honeybear."

"Yeah, you got a problem with it?"

"Yeah," he said, "Get rid of the honey part, and the bear part."

I scoffed, "Just get on with it. I have a serious craving for some ice cream."

He ignored me, "Come in." he said to the door.

In walked Shikamaru Nara, Naruto Uzamaki, and Kiba Inuzuka. Right behind them was, Temari, Hinata Hyuuga, and my best friend, Mahogany.

"They will be accompanying you on your mission in England... And I... will also go." The last part seemed to cause him great pain.

"Ummmm," I stared at all of them, "Not that I'm not happy do see all...of you... but why are there so many of you?"

"JACQUELINE!" Mahogany gasped, clutching her heart like the drama queen she is, "I'M HURT!"

"Eh," I shrugged., and turned back to Gaara, "So explain, Honeybear."

Temari raised her eyebrows at the term.

"We..." he took a deep breath, "are enrolling in a magical school named Hogwarts. They need help, seeing as Orochimaru's brother has come back to power in their country, they will need as much help as they can get."

Mahogany squealed with joy, "I'M GO-ING BACK TO HOG-WARTS! I'M GO-ING BACK TO HOG-WARTS!" she sang happily.

However, I wasn't as thrilled. Especially not when she tackled me in a hug squealing, "JACKIE, JACKIE, WE'RE GOING BACK TO HOGWARTS!"

"Yeah, great." I managed.

Gaara seemed interesting at this news, "You've been there before?"

"Yeah!" Mahogany nodded enthusiastically, her mahogany colored her bouncing around all over the place, "Me and Jackie went for our first year. Right before we moved here, 'member, Jackie?"

Since she really didn't need an answer for that particularly question, I didn't answer.

"This is interesting." Gaara mused.

I snorted.

He looked at me, "That way, you have connections. People know you. They'll be more willing to tell you stuff."

This time, I actually laughed, "Not likely."

I looked around the Great Hall. It looks as if they had just finished the Sorting. I never though I'd be back here...

"LOOK!" squealed Mahogany, "THERE'S GRYFFINDOR, AND RAVENCLAW, AND SLYTH—OH MY GOD, JACKIE, REMEMBER?"

"Miss Fagg." said Professor McGonagall sharply.

Several people snickered at her name. She shot them all death looks. But it seems as though she remembered how strict McGonagall was, because they were SILENT death looks.

"Now, you will all be put into different Houses." she continued, "No, you will not be Sorted," she added, because Mahogany had started raging about how we had already been sorted, "just put into a House at random."

"At random?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes, at _random_, Miss Conway."

I saw several heads jerk upwards at the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables. Blushing, I hid my face in Gaara's shoulder. To my complete and utter surprise, he didn't make me move it.

"Shikamaru Nara." he looked up lazily as McGonagall called him, "You and Miss—er, there's no last name."

"I don't have one, alright?" Temari snapped, "Just tell us where we're going. And maybe while you're at it, tell me why I have to go with this lazyass?" (A/N: I'm not gonna make her last name "Of the Sand" -_- cause miss of the sand is just wrong.)

The Hall fell silent. Every single eye was fixed upon us, waiting for see what McGonagall would do to these foreign students for being so rude.

"Temari," said McGonagall in a strict voice, "and the rest of you, as well. Hogwarts will not tolerate such manners. As this is your first day here, the rules will be lax, but just for the remainder of the night. I warn you against speaking in that manner in front of me, or any other professor, again while at Hogwarts." Her eyes lingered on me.

I huffed, and tossed my head. She must have me mistaken for another Jacqueline Conway. Because NEVER, in ALL MY YEARS, have I ever spoken rudely to a higher-up.

Okay, maybe once or twice.

"As I was saying," McGonagall continued briskly, "Temari and Mr. Nara will be in Ravenclaw."

Scattered applause followed her announcement.

"Miss Hyuuga, Mr. Uzamaki, to Gryffindor."

The Gryffindor table cheered loudly.

"Miss Fagg," more snickering, "and Mr. Inuzuka, you will go to Hufflepuff."

The HUfflepuffs clapped politely.

Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no, I thought with a sinking heart.

"Which means—er Gaara, and Miss Conway will be in Slytherin."

There was no applause at that. Most people just stared as Gaara and I walked down the aisle towards the Slytherin table. All I could think about was how Gaara was next to me, walking down this aisle, with every eye turned on us. I wonder if this was how the wedding was going to be like.

"Seems as though we are not very welcome." Gaara whispered to me. He sounded amused.

I shook my head. It wasn't like we weren't WELCOME. They just were surprised to see me and Mahogany come back, I guess.

Ugh, I thought bitterly, lucky Mahogany in stupid HUfflepuff, where hardly anyone knows we used to come here.

"Oi, Conway!" whispered a familiar voice that I was DEFINITELY not going to answer to.

But Gaara nudged me, "Someone's calling you." he whispered.

So I had no choice but to turn, and look at Draco Malfoy for the first time in five years. He was smirking, "Wiat till you hear what I have to tell you, Conway. Sit here, you guys."

Next to him, Pansy Parkinson was glaring at me openly. So, like the smart people we were, Gaara and I took the seat next to Draco, but not on Pansy's side.

Crap, maybe I'm not so smart after all. I was pressed up Draco, and Gaara was pressed up against me. This is very uncomfortable. I did my best to not think about either being engaged to Gaara, or infatuated with Draco five years ago. An interest, that he—strangely enough—returned.

He might've been talking to me. I'm not sure. Maybe Gaara was talking to me, too. Maybe they weren't. I wasn't sure. My eyes were focused straight at the Hufflepuff table, where Mahogany was making friends quickly and easily. Once in a while, she would glance in my direction and shoot me a sly grin, and waggle her eyebrows. Then, she'd go back to her previous conversation.

It might've been minutes, it might've been seconds, it might've been hours, it might've been decades (I was leaning towards the latter one) when the Slytherin prefects (Surprise, surprise. Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson.) were told to bring us up to our common rooms.

I didn't' need them to lead me, obviously. I had walked these very halls with ease five years ago, and I couldn't see why they would think I had forgotten. As if I could forget Hogwarts. But Draco insisted on accompanying us, smirking at me whenever I turned to take a shortcut, and he would take my arm and make us take a detour.

Finally, finally, FINALLY (Draco had made us take 16 "shortcuts" and lead us up 7 trick staircases) we arrived at the Slytherin common room.

"Looks like you two are sharing a dorm." Pansy announced triumphantly, motioning to Gaara and me.

Draco raised an eyebrow.

Sheesh, this is embarrassing.

"Right, well, goodnight." I did an awkward wave, and attempted to walk away.

Draco grabbed my arm. "Hold up." he said, "I told you I needed to tell you something."

"Well, can't it wait until tomorrow?" I asked impatiently.

"This is important," he grinned. "You'll love it."

"Alright..." I looked at Gaara, "I'll meet you in a few minutes, alright?"

He studied Draco for a few moments, as if deciding whether or not he was safe to leave me alone with. Finally, he nodded reluctantly.

"You go too, Pansy." Draco ordered.

"But Drakie—" she whined.

"Draaakie," I mocked.

"Shut up," he said to me, and turned to Pansy, "I mean it. Leave us alone."

She gave me one more glare, then stomped up the stairs to the girls' dormitory.

I sank into a couch, and smirked, "Is she your girlfriend now, or something?"

"Is he?" Draco retorted, "Your boyfriend, I mean."

"I asked first."

"Well, I asked second."

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"What's being first got to do with anything?"

I looked at him exasperatedly, "Is this really what you wanted to talk about? Our love lives? Because I can assure you that mine is pretty damn sad."

"No, of course not." he lifted up the sleeve of his robe excitedly, "I wanted to show you this."

I groaned, seeing the Dark Mark branded into his arm. Great, I can't believe this. They've made Draco a Death Eater.

"Pretty cool, right?" he asked me, his face shining with pride, "He did it himself. You know, the Dark Lord."

"I know who you're talking about." I sighed, tracing the skin around his Mark, "Did it hurt?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"Well," he hesitated, "Well yeah, obviously. I mean, how would it feel to you if someone branded that into your skin?"

"Oh," I said, because I'm lame and I can't think of anything else to say.

"Yeah, and guess what?" he asked.

"What?" I really didn't want to know.

"He gave me a mission." he whispered, "He wants me to—"

"Stop." I interrupted him, slapping a hand over his mouth, "Don't tell me anymore."

"Well, why not?" he demanded, "What's wrong with you, Conway? I thought you'd be begging me for details by now."

"What's wrong with you, _Malfoy_? What were you thinking, joining You-Know-Who? Do you know what could _happen?"_

"Well of course, _Conway_." he said, glaring at me, "Do you think I'm stupid, or something?"

I pretended to think it over, "Actually, yeah. I do."

I started to get up, and leave, but once again, he grabbed my arm.

"STOP DOING THAT!" I yelled.

"What's going on?"

We whirled around. Gaara was standing behind us, glaring at Dra—Malfoy. Looking back, I guess I should've been grateful, but at the time, I was just pissed.

"Since when do you care?" I asked him.

"Jacqueline, I'm sorry." Malfoy said.

Ignoring both of them, I stomped upstairs to the dormitory. I don't know how long I just lay in bed, but eventually, Gaara came back up. I gave no sign that I noticed he was back, but I didn't even bother pretending to be asleep. What was the point when he knew it was a fake anyways?

Fake. Just like Malfoy was.

I yearned for the little boy in my House who had once made me laugh and smile… Sure, I would've preferred it if he hadn't bagged on the Weasleys and Potter and that Granger girl as much. But you had to admit he was pretty funny.

But then again, he always was pretty much of a jerk. If I had stayed, instead of going off to Suna, would it be less of a shock to learn that he had joined the Death Eaters? Were there signs I had missed, even back then?

* * *

WOOT :) DIDYA GUYS LIKE IT? I KNOW ITS MORE SERIOUS THAN MY OTHER STORIES, BUT IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT... SUCK IT UP.

Just kidding. Tell me what i can change. But DONT tell me Malfoy's OOC. i know he is. hes supposed to be


	2. Well That Sucked

A/N:

2nd chapter yayyyy :)

Michi-tan: hahahha, I was looking at a list of last names, and I saw Fagg and I was like HAHA THAT'S PERFECT! And Jacqueline's last name is Conway which starts with a C JUST LIKE YOU TOLD ME (: I'M SUCH A GOOD PERSON!

Thanks to all you other dudes who reviewed. Yes, Mahogany's last name was pretty heartless (;

Chapter 2—This Bad First Day Puts All the Other Bad First Days To Shame.

Kiba, Mahogany, Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Temari, Gaara and I were lined up in Dumbledore's office along with the other Heads of Houses. (Snape is Head of House, not Slughorn.)

"Last year," he said, "Everyone took their Ordinary Wizard Level Exams. But as you..." he stopped, and counted us, "As you eight were not here last year, we have given you a schedule that corresponds w ith one or more members of your House."

Oh fuck. Please not Malfoy, please not Malfoy. Oh, who am I kidding? It's Malfoy.

"Mr. Inuzuka and Miss Fagg will have Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbott escort you to your lessons."

"OH, MOTHER OF CHICKENS! HELL YES!" Mahogany cheered.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat. Snape looked annoyed, and was obviously trying to forget that she used to be in his House.

"Oh, sorry." she said immediately, but turned to Kiba, whispering, "High five, dude!"

They slapped hands quietly.

"Mr. Uzamaki and Ms. Hyuuga will be accompanied by Mr. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley."

"Sweet!" Naruto whispered.

"Mr. Nara and Temari will be with Cho Chang and Roger Davies."

They shrugged.

"And Gaara and Miss Conway will be with Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini."

I told you. I totally told you. Karma hates me, I'm telling you.

"Um, Jacqueline?" Hinata said as we descended down the spiral staircase, "I think you should be careful around Malfoy."

I didn't say anything.

"Harry thinks he's up to something." Naruto explained, as if I didn't know. I'm not that stupid.

"Up to something, as in what?" Mahogany asked.

"Death Eater, something?" Temari joined in.

"Or trying to get into Jackie's pants, something?" Kiba finished.

Mahogany grinned knowingly at me. I glared at her. I swear, that girl knows way too much.

Hinata didn't get to answer, anyways, because waiting at the bottom of the stairs was Harry and Ron.

"Hinata, Naruto," Ron said, relieved, "C'mon we've got to get to Defense Against the Dark Arts. If we're late, Snape'll have our heads."

"And he's not kidding either." Harry added.

"I'd like to see him try it." Naruto replied, grinning. "Seeya later, guys."

Hinata waved at us, before following them down the hall.

"Where are you guys going?" Gaara asked.

They looked at their schedules.

"Charms." said Kiba.

"Ooh, wait till you see Flitwick!" Mahogany squealed, "He's the best! he's like a little elf, just soo cute—"

"Transfiguration." Shikamaru interrupted.

"We've got.." I looked down at my schedule, "Shit, Gaara, we've got Defense Against the Dark Arts, too. Gotta go, bye!"

XXX

We walked into classroom, about 5 minutes late. From the looks of it, Naruto, Hinata, Harry, and Ron had just gotten there, too. And when I say 'by the looks of it' I mean that Snape was taking off points. But since he was so busy with the 4 Gryffindors, our tardiness went completely unnoticed. Well, completely unnoticed, except by the person I REALLY didn't want to be noticed by.

"Jacqueline," he called.

I ignored him, and sat down Lavender Brown and Seamus Finnigan, 2 Gryffindors, who gave us a look of deepest disgust and scooted away. That left me and Gaara kinda stranded at our own table. Well, that was just wonderful.

Snape wanted us to learn nonverbal spells, which was completely and utterly impossible for me, since I hadn't come to 5 years worth of lessons. And for Gaara, well, he didn't even try.

For the whole hour, I could feel Malfoy trying to catch my eye, something that he was having as much success with as the nonverbal spells.

"I couldn't do it at all." Naruto said glumly after the lesson. We were heading down to the dungeons for Potions together. Man, who knew Gryffindors and Slytherins had so many classes together? Whoever came up with this schedule obviously was not very bright.

"Well, what do you expect?" I said, "You guys have never come here before. And most of the kids who've come here for 6 years could barely do it."

"But still," Naruto continued, looking sad.

When we walked into the class, I saw Harry, Ron, and um, that Granger girl sitting with Ernie Macmillan and Mahogany.

"YOU GUYS, YOU GUYS!" Mahogany called, motioning wildly at us. "Bye Ernie!" she said, scooting over to the table that I shared with Gaara, Naruto, and Hinata.

"Oh my god, you will not believe how badly Kiba did in Charms," she giggled. "It was actually pretty embarrassing And it really—"

"Now then, now then," said an unfamiliar teacher, "scales out, everyone, and potion kits--"

"Who's he?" I whispered.

"Slughorn," Naruto answered, "We overhead Harry telling—"

"You guys were _eavesdropping?_" Mahogany asked in a very loud whisper, "Ooooh, you guys are gonna be in sooo much—" everyone was staring at her, "Oh, hi," she said pleasantly to the Ravenclaw in front of her, "You know, it's not polite to stare."

I looked very determinedly in the other direction.

"I don't know her," I mouted to Draco before I could stop myself.

Shit, I mean Malfoy. Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy.

He smirked.

Mahogany noticed, "Ooh," she sang, "I sense some humor at my expense goin' on between Malfoy and Conway."

"Are you quite finished, Ms. Fagg?" Slughorn asked, sounding amused.

I blinked at him. What kind of teacher would sound amused when Mahogany's being like this? Snape would've taken off a hundred points by now, and McGonagall would've given her at least a week's worth of detentions… How the hell did this crackhead get hired?

Said crackhead began pointing at different potions around the room. All of which the Granger girl was able to identify.

"Amortentia doesn't really create _love_, of course," Slughorn explained. A lot of girls seemed interested in this potion, "This will simply cause a powerful infatuation or obsession."

A love potion… sweet. Draco caught my eye again, and I looked away, blushing.

After a dramatic introduction (I'm seriously starting to believe his crackhead-ness), he started to explain Felix Felicis. "Liquid Luck. Desperatedly tricky to make, disastrous to get wrong."

Okay, I could _definitely _use Felix Felicis. Unless... I narrowed my eyes, our professor IS a crackhead, after all. How do we know if he didn't screw up the potion, and accidentally make it poison or something?

I had no chance at getting the prize, anyways. My Draught of Living Death was a disgusting color of vomit-green. Well, I guess it was no worse than Mahogany's... her's actually had chunks in them.

"I CAN'T DO THIS EITHER!" Naruto yelled frustratedly after class.

Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. Malfoy was coming this way.

"Bathroom," I mumbled, trying to get away.

"Wow, she must have to go real bad." I heard Mahogany say as I ran down the hallway.

I rounded and corner and... "HOLY FUCK!" crashed right into Malfoy.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE SO FAST?" I hissed, rubbing my forehead where it hit his chest.

"Jacqueline, _you_ crashed into _me._" he said, looking at me in a weird way.

"B-b-but, you were right there. I saw you!" I looked back around the corner, and saw Colin Creevey walking away.

"You got me confused with _Creevey_?" Malfoy asked, sounding offended.

"Um, yes?" I said, "Sorry?"

"JACKIE, I THOUGHT YOU HAD TO PEE!" Mahogany yelled.

"I DO!" I yelled back, then turned to Malfoy, "Hey, move, I gotta, you know, pee."

"Pee," he repeated, looking amused.

"Yeah, pee," I said angrily. "Now move it."

"Come on, Jacq," he said, following me, "I know you really aren't going to the bathroom."

"Yes I am."

"Why won't you talk to me?"

"Why won't you leave me alone?"

"Cause I want you to talk to me."

"What if I don't wanna talk to you?"

"At least tell me what I—"

"THIS IS A GIRL'S BATHROOM!" I screamed, trying to push him out.

[x]

I walked into the Slytherin common room 20 minutes later, still fuming about Malfoy following me into the restroom.

"JAAAAAACKIEEEEEE!!!!!!" Mahogany shrieked, hugging me tightly, "OH MY GOD, THAT WAS THE LONGEST BATHROOM BREAK EVERRRRR!" she pulled back to look at me seriously, "Do you have constipation?"

"No, M, I don't have constipation, alright?" I said patiently.

"Oh," she looked slightly disappointed, "Then what were you doing? HOLY SHIT, YOU WEREN'T MASTURBATING, WERE YOU?"

"Shut up," I hissed, then looked around, "What are you doing in Slytherin anyways?"

She shrugged, "I dunno. I followed Gaara in."

"Whatever."

"So?" she asked, practically bouncing with excitement, "TELL ME, TELL ME, TELL ME!"

"I was hiding from Malfoy."

She blinked in confusion, "Since when do you call him Malfoy?"

"Oh, speak of the motherfucking devil, why don't you?" I whispered, ducking behind an armchair.

"Oh, _hello_ Draco!" I heard Mahogany say, "Fancy seeing you here. Do you come here often?"

"This is the Slytherin common room." he said, with a touch of annoyance, "You're in Hufflepuff."

"Looking for Jackie?" she asked, even though he never said anything about me, "She's hiding behind that chair."

"Fuck," I muttered, trying to crawl out and maintain some of my dignity.

"Are you really that desperate to avoid me" he asked.

I was no staring at his knees.

"Do you mind telling me how you always end up in front of me" I asked his knees irritably.

"Well, do you always avoid me?"

"I'll just leave you two lovebirds alone," I could hear the smirk in Mahogany's voice. "By the way, you guys both owe me big time."

She thought this was a _favor? _Mahogany has reached an all time low.

"DO you mind not answering my questions with questions?" I asked, started to stand up.

"Maybe," he looked at me, "If you start giving me some real answers."

"Why don't you start with answering some of my questions first?"

He eyed me warily, "You expect way too much for way too little, Conway." But he sighed, and said, "Shoot."

"Are you crazy?"

He laughed, "I thought it'd be something like that."

"Answer it."

"Maybe." he said thoughtfully, then grinned, "My turn."

I opened my mouth to protest, but he slapped a hand over it.

"You promise, Jackie." No, I didn't. "Now, why did you come back?"

Crap. This totally wasn't worth the 'Are you crazy' question. I need to start making better questions.

"Um," I hesitated, trying to find a way out.

"JACQUELINE!" Naruto yelled, bursting through the door.

"Naruto," I said, relieved.

"YOU'RE IN GRYFFINDOR!" Malfoy said furiously, "AND YOU GUYS ARE IN RAVENCLAW!"

They all ignored him, "Jacqueline," Shikamaru said, then glanced at Malfoy, "Er...Jacq, we've got to do the thing.. with the person... at the place."

"Huh?"'

"Urgent thing at the special place." Temari added oh-so-helpfully.

"Huh?" I repeated.

"Get Gaara," Naruto demanded.

"What's wrong?" I asked, as my stomach started grumbling, "Oooh, I'm hungry. Who wants to get dinner with me?"

"I'll go," Malfoy said immediately.

"JACQUELINE!" Temari yelled.

"Oh, alright, alright," I muttered, "I'll just starve myself then, don't mind me."

"Get Gaara," Naruto repeated.

"HONEYBUNCHES!" I called up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked.

"I dunno," I said truthfully. Gaara came down the stairs, looking annoyed, "Apparently I'm going to the special place."

"I told you not to call me Honeybunches." Gaara said.

"Yet you responded," I replied cheerfully, although I was being towed away by my arm, "BYE DRACO!"

IT wasn't until I was halfway to the special place that I realized I had started calling him Draco again...

Goddammit.

XXX

ehh, i didnt like this chapter. there really was no point in it.


	3. Trevor Crompton

A/N: This chapters LONG :) Man, i've been working on this one for more than a week, which means that i haven't even started on Topsy Turvy yet -_- well, it'll probably be done... wednesday, thursday maybe. sorry. i know i've been uploading late ):

Chapter 3—Trevor Crompton

"Awwww," Mahogany whined, looking around the small room, "you know when you guys said 'special place', I didn't know it meant 'broom closet'."

Shikamaru sighed, walking up to the moldy, crumbly wall. He stared at it.

"Lemme guess," I said, "This is a broom closet of mystical magic power."

Naruto grinned. "Something like that."

"Release." Shikamaru muttered.

The wall in front of us crumbled, revealing a wide, circular room with a bunch of fancy stuff that I have no time for. In the middle of the room, looking very, very pissed off, was... who_ was _that?

"What are these _children _doing in my office?" the dark-haired man snarled.

"Excuse me," Mahogany looked offended. "I'm not a child."

"Yeah," said the man, "and I'm the emperor of Transylvania."

She scoffed, "Oh puh-lease. Everyone knows Transylvanians are ruled by an evil dictator named Julius Caesar. And he's supposed to have green hair and antennae sticking out of his..." she stared at his pants. "As I was saying, you're obviously not him."

The man drew himself up proudly. "My name is Trevor Crompton."

I burst out laughing. "Trevor Crompton?"

"Doesn't that Neville person have a toad named Trevor?" I heard Naruto ask behind me.

Hinata shushed him.

Mahogany giggled, "Trevor Crompton went to town and bought himself a pony!"

They stared. I shrugged; you get used to it after a while.

Dumbledore walked out of the shadows. "I see you have met Trevor."

"CROMPTON!" Mahogany shrieked hysterically.

"Stop making fun of my name!" roared Trevor Crompton.

"Oh, well, at least your name isn't Mahogany Fagg." Kiba pointed out.

"Fagg?" Trevor Crompton stared at me.

...

"I AM NOT MAHOGANY FAGG!" I screamed, "THAT'S HER! THE FREAK OVER THERE! NOT ME! NONONONO, I AM PERFECTLY NORMAL, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!"

"Awwwww, Jacqueline," Mahogany hugged me, "I'm touched."

"Right." Dumbledore said, "She is Jacqueline Conway. She is Mahogany Fagg. That is Gaara. That's Temari. That's Shikamaru Nara. That's Naruto Uzamaki. That's Kiba Inuzuka. That's Hinata Hyuuga. And this Trevor Crompton."

"Okay," I said. "Now that we all know each other's names... can I go eat now?" My stomach grumbled audibly.

"All in good time." said Dumbledore.

"How long is 'good time'?" I asked.

Temari shot me a look, and I realized I was being rude.

"Oh, sorry Headmaster," I apologized. "What I meant was... um... well, basically... when the hell do we eat?"

Gaara nudged me.

"Shutting up now." I mimed locking my mouth.

My stomach grumbled again. Aw, man.

"As I was saying," Dumbledore continued, "Trevor is basically doing the same job as you. But as your cover is being students, his is being the new... well, actually, he doesn't have a cover story yet. He assures me that he will have one, though."

I rolled my eyes. Gaara shot me another look.

I didn't even say anything!

"Is that all?" Naruto asked, "C'MON, C'MON, I'M HUNGRY!"

Good ol' Naruto.

"Yes," Dumbledore looked amused, instead of angry. "But I will be expecting individual reports from each of you every week, telling me what you have discovered."

Shikamaru raised his hand. "Sir, what if we don't find anything?"

"Then you will come here, and tell us you have found nothing."

"Cool." Kiba grinned, "So we can eat now?"

"Yes, you may go."

We walked out of the circular office, and I turned to Gaara, "Um, Gaara?"

He looked at me, and raised an eyebrow. I took that as a, Yes?

"Was that office thingy always there?"

He didn't answer me. Instead he said, "I thought you were hungry."

At that, Mahogany jumped on Kiba's back. "TO THE GREAT HALL, DUN-DUN-DUN-DAAAAH!" they took off running.

I smirked at Gaara.

"Hell. No." he said.

.////.

As we entered the Great Hall, we were greeted by the scent of thousands of servings of food. I groaned, as I looked towards the Hufflepuff table and saw Mahogany and Kiba scarfing down chicken like there was no tomorrow.

After saying goodbye to the others, Gaara and I made our way to the Slytherin table. Pansy Parkinson and another Slytherin girl I didn't know were sitting by Draco.

"Ummmm," I looked at her, trying to sound polite. "Could you, maybe, I dunno, scoot your fat asses over so we could sit?" I asked the two girls.

Pansy glared at me, "I got here first, Conway."

"The comeback of the century." I commented, pushing her off the bench.

"Fuck you." she said, pushing me back.

"You'd like to do that wouldn't you?" I smirked, "Well, too bad, I'm straight, and your too fat for my taste, anyways." I pinched her cheeks. "Now, move."

"Jacqueline," Gaara said quietly, "let's just find another spot."

"Yeah," Draco said eagerly, "I'll come with you."

I laughed at Pansy's expression. We chose a spot on the far end of the Slytherin table, the farthest away from Pansy Parkinson we could get. Mouth watering, I dug into the heaping plate of spaghetti in front of me. I slurped up the noodles, spattering sauce all over my face. (A/N: okay, I might be getting carried away with this, cause I haven't eaten lunch yet, and I'm STARVING.) Draco and Gaara stared.

"What?" I asked, through a mouthful a pasta. Sauce dripped off my chin.

"That's real ladylike." Draco commented.

Gaara was still staring.

"Thanks." I said, and looked back down at my food, "Can I finish my food now?"

./////.

I sat at the common room table, staring at the parchment blankly. Gaara had finished his essay hours ago, and was now probably sleeping soundly. Or probably pretending to sleep soundly just to piss me off. I looked up at Draco, who was sitting on an armchair, just staring at me. Well, that's not weird.

"What's are the advantages of a nonverbal spell?" I asked.

He laughed, "Is that what you were trying to figure out for the last half hour?"

I scowled.

"Well,_ obviously_," he smirked at my expression, "you have the element of surprise on your side. Instead of shouting out a spell, and letting your opponent know what to expect, they won't have a clue, an will hopefully get caught off guard."

"Okay," I looked back down at the parchment. "Now, how am I supposed to make that last 12 inches?"

"Write real big." he grinned.

I groaned, and covered my face in my hands, "No help at all." I mumbled, and put it away.

I took out my Potions homework. "So," I looked up at Draco again. "What the hell does Wolfbane potion do?"

He rolled his eyes. "I swear, you're turning into a muggle." But he bent down and helped me, anyways.

It was past 2 when I finally finished my homework.

"You know," Draco said, "you're really lucky to have me, or else you'd be sitting there staring at your parchment till dawn."

"Yeah," I nodded. "Being in your company for 4 hours is _such_ an hour."

He grinned, and paused at the steps to my dormitory. "Sleep well." he murmured, and before I knew what was happening, he brushed his lips against mine.

I stood there, gaping, as he literally ran up the stairs to his own dormitory.

XXX Draco POV

I knelt in front of the common room fire. Everyone had gone up to sleep already. Even Jacqueline had, after I finished doing her homework, of course. Aunt Bella looked out at me from the flickering flames.

"Is it ready yet, Draco?" she asked.

"No..." I said hesitantly. "I haven't found out to fix it yet."

She looked at me, "Haven't found a way, or haven't found the time?"

I blinked, "What do you—"

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing, Draco." she snarled, "You've been hanging around that Conway girl, always trying to make her laugh. It's disgusting. You're lucky I haven't told your father about this. She's _half-blood_, Draco, what were you thinking? And on top of that, she's been living with _muggles _for the last five years. Your parents would be ashamed—"

"Alright, alright," I interrupted. "I'll find a way. Don't' worry."

I took a deep breath, and started up the stairs to Jacqueline's dormitory. I felt like a stalker, standing over her bed. Some creepy ex-boyfriend that just wouldn't let her go. Well, maybe the last one wasn't too far off.

"_Obliviate." _I muttered, and suddenly, I was in her head.

"_Momma, where's daddy?" a younger Jacqueline called. _

I skipped forward.

"_My names Mahogany Fagg," said a 7 year old Mahogany, "I like you. What's your name?" _

Skip. Skip.

_I was looking at myself standing in the doorway of Jacqueline and Mahogany's compartment in our first year. "My names Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." _

_She smiled sweetly, "Why hello there, Draco Malfoy. Now do you mind getting the hell out of our compartment?" _

I smiled a little, and started skipping through them more slowly.

"_I don't like Draco," she insisted._

"_You like Draco, you like Draco," Mahogany sang, skipping circles around her. "Draco and Jackie sitting in tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" _

"_SHUT UP!" she screamed, and punched her in the face. _

Well, now I know why Mahogany was mad at her for a while, and walked around with a big bruise. Then, I sighed, and started going through the memories more quickly. After all, I had five years of memories to go through.

I plunged deep into the memory this time. This time, everything was from her point of view.

_I groaned, seeing the Dark Mark branded into his skin. I can't believe they made Draco a Death Eater. _

"_I wanted to show you this."_

_I groaned, seeing the Dark Mark branded into his arm. Great, I can't believe this. They've made Draco a Death Eater._

"_Pretty cool, right?" he asked me, his face shining with pride, "He did it himself. You know, the Dark Lord."_

"_I know who you're talking about." I sighed, tracing the skin around his Mark, "Did it hurt?" I asked before I could stop myself._

"_Well," he hesitated, "Well yeah, obviously. I mean, how would it feel to you if someone branded that into your skin?"_

"_Oh," I said, because I'm lame and I can't think of anything else to say._

"_Yeah, and guess what?" he asked._

"_What?" I really didn't want to know._

"_He gave me a mission." he whispered, "He wants me to—"_

"_Stop." I interrupted him, slapping a hand over his mouth, "Don't tell me anymore."_

"_Well, why not?" he demanded, "What's wrong with you, Conway? I thought you'd be begging me for details by now."_

"_What's wrong with you, Malfoy? What were you thinking, joining You-Know-Who? Do you know what could happen?"_

"_Well of course, Conway." he said, glaring at me, "Do you think I'm stupid, or something?"_

_I pretended to think it over—_

"_Obliviate," _I muttered, and I was thrown into another memory, the strongest one yet.

_I stood before the council. I could_ not _believe what they just said. Where they seriously thinking... I looked at Gaara._

"_Please tell me this is just some stupid joke that one of the council members came up with," I pleaded. _

_He shrugged, and went back to his pokerface. _

"_Are you kidding me?!" I exploded, "You can't make me—"_

My vision blurred as I was thrown out of the memory.

"Who's there?" Jacqueline mumbled sleepily. "Identify yourself, marsh...mellow puff..." she groaned and turned over, still muttering about food.

Wouldn't it have been the slightest bit romantic if I had found her mumbling about me? But no, I have been bested by a marshmallow puff.

As I trudged up the steps to my own dormitory, three things hit me. One, not long ago—the memory could not have been more than a month old—Gaara had been a complete stranger to Jacqueline. Two, something was set up between them, something that Jacqueline did not like, and Gaara had no power over. Three, I should get Jacqueline marshmallow puffs for Christmas.

XXX Hogsmeade

I walked out the doors with Draco and Gaara by my side. I shivered.

"It's cold." I muttered, mostly to myself.

"Told ya," Draco smirked.

"It's the middle of October. Why is it cold?"

Gaara looked at me. Everyone was wearing thick cloaks with big scarves and hats and mittens. I didn't think it would be cold, since it was the middle of freaking OCTOBER, so I only wore a regular cloak. The wind blew my hair into tangles around my face, and my ears felt like they were going to freeze off.

"Here, I brought some extra..." Gaara murmured, extracting a cloak from his bag.

Draco froze in the middle of taking out his own cloak from his own bag.

Oh geez.

"Great!" I smiled, grabbing both of them out of their hands, "Double for me!"

I shrugged into Draco's first, then used Gaara's as scarf. It was really poofy, though, so I couldn't really see anything.

It's been weeks since that day Draco kissed me, and he hadn't done it again, or mentioned it at all. And t hat was perfectly fine with me. I had enough drama in my life, without adding in two boys. I mean, wasn't an evil snake man enough?

"Come on," I said happily, "I wanna go to Honeydukes. I hadn't had a Chocolate Frog since _forever._"

"Uh," Draco hesitated, "you guys go on ahead. I need to go to the Three Broomsticks..."

"We'll come with you!" I said eagerly, not catching the look on his face.

He shifted uncomfortably, "Well, see, I kinda have to do something..."

"Oh..." I thought about this. "Well, as long as your not secretly dating Parkinson, or something."

"Right..." he looked distracted, "Well, I'll catch up with you guys later."

He disappeared in the fog.

Gaara turned to me, "You don't think that's suspicious?"

I shrugged, "All guys are suspicious. Can we go to Zonko's? I wanna check out some of the products, so I know what to be careful of when Kiba hands me something."

.////.

Kiba and Mahogany walked out of Zonko's holding a bag. I eyed it suspiciously.

"What's that?"

He looked up, "What, this?" he gestured to his bulging bag, "Nothing, nothing... ha...ha-ha." he grabbed Mahogany's arm, "Anyways, we gotta, um, you know, go... somewhere."

We watched them as they disappeared down the street. Then, I turned to Gaara. "See? I told you all guys are suspicious. Let's follow 'em!"

They ended up just going to the Three Broomsticks, which wasn't suspicious at all... what a shame. Gaara held open the door for two Gryffindor girls. We were just about to go in, when Harry came out. Then, we tried to go in again, and Ron came out. Then Hermione. And Seamus. And Professor Flitwick. And Parvarti and Lavender. Eventually, we just gave up and started back to the school.

"Sooooo," I shoved my hands into my—Draco's pockets. "Where do you think Draco is now?"

Gaara shrugged, "Still at the Three Broomsticks, maybe?"

I grinned as a sudden idea hit me. "Alright, this is what we do. We confiscate whatever it is that Kiba bought at Zonko's, then we rig Draco's bed."

He just looked straight ahead.

"Hello? Wasn't that genius?"

Then, someone screamed.

Gaara was already 20 feet ahead of me, sprinting. I followed after him. About 30 seconds later, we reached the one of the Gryffindor girls that Gaara had held the door open for, Hermione, and Ron, crowded around the other Gryffindor girl, who was writhing and screaming on the ground.

"What happened?" I heard Gaara ask, as Harry returned with Hagrid.

"I—I—I don't know," sobbed the other Gryffindor girl. (Jacqueline, her name is Leanne. Jacq: Alrighttt.)

(A/N: this part's taken straight outta Half-Blood Prince, cause I just had 3 hours worth of homework, and I didn't feel like thinking.)

Hagrid stared at Katie for a second, then without a word, bent down, scooped her into his arms, and ran off towards the castle with her. Within seconds, Katie's piercing screams had died away and the only sound was the roar of the wind.

Hermione hurried over to Katie's wailing friend and putting an arm around her.

"It's Leanne, isn't it?"

The girl nodded.

"Did it just happen all of a sudden, or—"

"It was when that package tore," sobbed Leanne, pointing at the now sodden brown-paper package on the ground, which had split open to reveal a greenish glitter. Ron bent down, his hand outstretched, but Harry seized his arm and pulled him back.

"_Don't touch it!" _

He crouched down. An ornate opal necklace was visible, poking out of the paper.

"I've seen that before," said Harry, staring at the thing. "It was on display in Borgin and Burkes ages ago. The label said it was cursed. Katie must have touched it." He looked up at Leanne, who had started to shake uncontrollably. "How did Katie get hold of this?"

"Well, that's why we were arguing. She came back from the bathroom in the Three Broomsticks holding it, said it was surprise for somebody at Hogwarts and she had to deliver it. She looked all funny when she said it... Oh no, oh no, I bet she'd been Imperiused and I didn't realize!"

Leanne shook with renewed sobs. Hermione patted her shoulder gently.

"She didn't say who'd given it to her, Leanne?"

"No... she wouldn't tell me... and I said she was being stupid and not to take it up to school, but she just wouldn't listen and... and then I tried to grab it from her... and—and..."

Leanne let out a wail of despair.

"We'd better get up to the school," said Hermione, her arm still around Leanne, "We'll be able to find out how she is. Come on..."

I started to follow them back to the castle, but Gaara took a hold on my arm, and whispered, "We need to find the rest of them. Including Trevor Crompton. He should know about this as well."

I nodded, and started towards the Three Broomsticks, where we found Mahogany and Kiba laughing about something stupid over two mugs of butterbeer. I stole Kiba's while Gaara was explaining what happened. After that, we went to the Shrieking Shack, where Naruto was trying to impress Hinata with his bravery by going up to the Shack... and touching it. Next, we found Temari and Shikamaru at the Apothecary, looking at stuff for owls.

"So, what exactly happened to Katie?" Naruto asked again.

"She touched a cursed necklace," I said for the fourteenth time.

"So... what exactly happened?"

"She. Touched. A. Cursed. Necklace."

"But what happened?!"

"She—"

Gaara interrupted me, "She kind of floated into the air, and started screaming."

Trevor Crompton ran up to us just then, panting. "Did you hear about Katie?"

"Yeah," I smirked, "We were there. No offense, Trevor, but you're kinda slow."

Gaara rolled his eyes. "Come on, you guys. We should go see Dumbledore about this."

I tuned out the debate about whether or not Trevor's ancestors ran a bakery (Mahogany, Kiba, and Naruto were convinced that they did. Hinata, Shikamaru, Gaara, and Temari weren't too sure.). And that's when it hit me. _"I need to go to the Three Broomsticks." "She came back from the bathroom in the Three Broomsticks holding it." _I stopped suddenly. No one noticed that I wasn't with them anymore... except Gaara.

"What's wrong?" he whispered.

"Where's Draco?"

"Um, I'm not sure..." he looked back at where the rest of them were heading up to Dumbledore's office. "But I'm sure whatever you need to say to him can wait. We need to see Dumbledore now."

We ascended up the staircase, and paused at the door. Paused, because Mahogany had tried to barge in, and Shikamaru had pulled her back, causing everyone to stumble backwards a couple steps.

"It's alright," Professor McGonagall said, coming up the stairs and causing Mahogany to jump fifty feet into the air. "Professor Dumbledore is not here. However, he left with instructions to give your reports to me. I hear that you also witnessed Ms. Bell's... incident."

"No," Shikamaru said, looking back at me and Gaara, "It was only them."

"I see," she peered at us through her glasses. "Do you have any idea where she got the necklace?"

"Well—" Naruto cut off, as Hinata nudged him in the ribs and shot a glance at me. She blushed when she realized I was looking.

Was he going to say Draco? No, he couldn't have been. Because Draco was probably just in dire need of a butterbeer. Yeah, that's probably it. But I didn't see him in the Three Broomsticks. That doesn't mean anything, I argued with myself, he could've left and gone looking for us. Yeah, but still...

A/N: well, i was gonna make it even LONGEr, cause i wanted a scene with Draco, but then i checked the word count it was around 3500 and thats A LOT for me. so i was like ehh, whatever, i'll put into the next chapter. Oh, and for those of you who are actually waiting for the sequel for Opposites... um... sorry, but i don't really have a clue what i'm going to do, so it might take a while for it to come up.


End file.
